


5 besos franceses (+ 1 español)

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: Drabbles Canon: 5 veces que Francis inició un beso con Antonio (y una vez que Antonio tomó la iniciativa)
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Las habitaciones de su casa, que normalmente le parecían idóneas, adornadas con muebles que se adaptaban a las nuevas tendencias, de repente se veían llenas de vida y de color cuando Antonio, repentino, le bendecía con su presencia. Daba la impresión de que la luz que venía de la calle brillaba con más fuerza y las tonalidades de la ropa, de la tapicería, de los muebles adquirían un matiz vibrante que ensimismaba.

Él era consciente de lo que suponían esos cambios, esa alegría que le llenaba el estómago y esas mariposas que parecían revolotear con fuerza, rozando las paredes del mismo, mientras escuchaba a Antonio cantar al ritmo de la radio. Lo había tenido claro desde hacía años, quizás hasta siglos, aunque hubiese intentado resistirse a la realidad.

Durante una larga temporada, Francis se había conformado con su presencia, su temporal compañía y con esos pequeños encuentros cariñosos en los que sentía que Antonio le pertenecía, que nada más que él ocupaba esa atolondrada mente. Pero, para su sorpresa, aquello empezó a saberle a poco y terminó por decirle fuerte y claro: "Quiero que nos veamos más a menudo".

Cualquiera que conociese a España sabría que aquella frase no tuvo el efecto deseado. Nadie dijo que con él sería fácil, pero lo tenía claro desde el principio, así que no desistió. Le tomó las manos, le dejó claro que le gustaba estar con él y que quería verle con frecuencia, como amigos pero en vista de, quizás, algo más. Sudó frío, todo lo que no había sudado en su vida, mientras Antonio no respondía, su expresión congelada un reflejo del pasado.

Pero fue maravilloso ser testigo de su sonrojo mientras asentía y le decía un simple: "vale".

Francis se mantenía al margen, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mientras veía a España ir y venir. Abría alacenas, sacaba lo que necesitaba para proseguir con la elaboración de la paella y después las volvía a cerrar. Una de las ventajas de estar viéndose con él era que, cuando menos lo esperaba, le visitaba con alguna excusa de lo más variopinta.

Incapaz de resistir más esa imagen sin formar parte de ella, Francis avanzó hasta plantarse detrás de él, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se inclinó para besar su nuca. Aunque no fue testigo de ello, el hispano sonrió con ternura al sentir los mimos de su acompañante.

— Hay que ver lo que te gusta arrimarte —apuntó, palmeando las manos entrelazadas en su cintura.

— Me gusta demostrarte lo cariñoso que puedo llegar a ser, amor.

— Eso y arrimar la cebolleta.

— Vaya, me has pillado —replicó, bromista, y acto seguido, arrimó su cintura hasta que la parte delantera estaba apretada contra el trasero del varón de cabellos castaños que, de inmediato, se puso a reír.

— ¡De verdad que eres incorregible, Francis!

— Así te gusto. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

La dulce risa del hispano se apagó y, con cuidado de no golpearle, entornó el rostro para poder verle. En él, sus labios se curvaban en una agradable sonrisa que aceleró su corazón, que le elevó a un cielo que últimamente visitaba de manera asidua.

— Sí, así me gustas.

El vuelco al estómago fue tan fuerte que por poco le fallan las piernas de la emoción. Por suerte no fue así, por lo que pudo apoyar una mano en esa mejilla perfecta de su compañero y se inclinó para besarle, sentido, tierno. Casi de inmediato, éste le correspondió de igual manera al ósculo, lo cual envió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y le incitó a continuar.

Abrumado por la intimidad del contacto, por ese aire cariñoso que excedía el de mejores amigos, el de personas que buscan pasar el rato y olvidar la soledad, España se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar mirando esos hechizantes ojos azules, en los cuales leía sentimientos profundos que le llenaban el corazón de dicha y miedo al mismo tiempo. Su voz, después del beso, parecía un susurro, como si temiera que ésta se rompiera y diese a conocer todos sus secretos.

— Se va a enfriar la comida.

— Sólo un minuto más, _cher_.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Francis volvió a besarle.


	2. Chapter 2

La cumbre hispano-francesa empezaba en un par de horas y, por un instinto suyo, Francis había decidido saltarse el protocolo y en vez de ir a la sala de reuniones, pasar por la casa de Antonio, que se encontraba en la zona exterior de Madrid, más alejada del alborotado centro en el que miles de personas salían para ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Sin embargo, toda aquella paranoia, que él mismo se decía, para sus adentros, que era infundada, resultó ser más real de lo que había pensado en un inicio y le recibió un Antonio despeinado, ojeroso y que aún iba en pijama. Boqueó, intentando encontrar la manera de preguntar, con delicadez, qué había ocurrido, pero no dio con ella. No obstante, el español le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué buscaba preguntarle.

— No quiero que me sermonees o que te rías de mí: me he dormido.

Francia arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la manera tajante en que le había hablado y dedujo, rápido, que el humor de su vecino se encontraba por los suelos. Si tenía que llevarle a la reunión en ese estado, seguramente ésta sería desventajosa y saldrían todos los temas históricos que España no dudaba en traer a la mesa cada vez que se sentaban y se sentía molesto.

Sería como tener una discusión de pareja sin que hubiera hecho algo malo realmente, por lo que, de ser posible, prefería evitarlo. Se llevó una mano a la cabellera rubia, se frotó el cuero cabelludo un momento, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, y terminó por suspirar.

— De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico. Ve a la ducha y vístete. Mientras, te preparo algo para desayunar y aviso a nuestros jefes de que llegaremos media hora tarde. No te preocupes de nada más que de ducharte, del resto me encargo yo.

Después de tal demostración de control, Antonio observaba a su acompañante con algo parecido a la admiración, como el que ve a su ídolo y se queda sin palabras. Antes de que se viera obligado a azuzarle, el hispano reaccionó, asintió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Francis cerró la puerta y caminó por esos pasillos conocidos en dirección a la cocina. Se quitó la americana, la dejó en una silla de madera y mimbre, desabrochó los puños de la camisa y enrolló las mangas, con cuidado, hasta tener al descubierto todo el antebrazo.

Levantó las manos y con los dedos fue recogiendo los mechones de pelo, descubriendo su rostro. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba una goma fina, que quedaba disimulada bajo la ropa y que no le molestaba. Ladeó el rostro y con los dientes tiró de ella hasta poder manejarla con sus dígitos. Una vez asegurado el cabello, se puso a preparar algo para que la nación hispana llenara el hueco del estómago el cual seguro acentuaba su humor volátil.

Minutos después, oliendo a menta y a un perfume que solía usar, Antonio regresó algo más despierto. Se había vestido con un traje chaqueta de color gris oscuro, el cual había combinado con una camisa blanca. Los botones más cercanos al cuello se encontraban desabrochados y rodeando éste había una corbata negra a la cual no le había hecho el nudo. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en el desayuno que había en la mesa y, antes de que Francis pudiera decir nada, éste ya se había sentado a ella y le había pegado un sorbo al café. Conocía lo suficientemente al francés como para tener la certeza de que su bebida ya tenía la cantidad de azúcar con la que gustaba tomarlo, que no era precisamente poca.

Francis se sentó frente a él, con un zumo de naranja en la mano a medio acabar. El ambiente, enrarecido, no se ofrecía para que ninguno de ellos iniciara una conversación, así que estuvieron en un agradable silencio mientras desayunaban. Primero terminó el galo, el cual se levantó y recogió los cacharros que había utilizado. Antonio finalizó poco después, se incorporó y trató de hacer el nudo a la corbata. Desde que ésta se convirtió en un accesorio formal que todo humano respetable debía llevar a los lugares importantes, España había resultado ser un negado para ello. Mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo, los ojos azules le observaron, prácticamente adivinando antes de tiempo lo que iba a ocurrir y dónde cometería el error que le llevaría al fracaso.

Le vio gruñir, a disgusto, enfurruñado, y Francis tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa enternecida. Con movimientos gráciles, se apartó de la encimera, caminó hasta plantarse delante de su compañero, alejó las manos ásperas del español y tomó él mismo la corbata. No le robó demasiado tiempo, unos cuantos movimientos y ya tenía el nudo perfecto. Lo apretó, ajustándolo a su cuello y luego metió el resto de la corbata por dentro de la americana.

— Gracias, Fran. Si no fuera por tu ayuda, seguramente estaría en la cama, de mal humor, llamando a mi jefe para decirle que no voy.

— Suerte que tu querido Francia ha venido a verte por si necesitabas algo —apuntó, meloso.

Rozó con el dedo índice y corazón su mejilla y, cuando el varón de cabellos castaños le miró, aprovechó su desprotección para inclinarse y sellar su boca con la propia. Antonio no se movió, no se apartó, le dejó hacer hasta que segundos después se apartó, relamiéndose los labios.

— Tenías que cobrártelo, ¿no? —repuso, con una sonrisa resignada.

— Ya sabes que no hago las cosas gratis, amor.


	3. Chapter 3

La cena, que había empezado cuando había aún algo de luz en el firmamento, a pesar de que el sol ya había caído, se había alargado hasta altas horas de la noche. Sentados a una mesa pequeña, redonda, que España había mandado que pusieran en el balcón para aprovechar las temperaturas estivales, las horas habían pasado. Por descontado, no había sido un festín copioso, pero su anfitrión se había encargado de que no faltara alcohol y, a medida que las botellas se iban vaciando, llegaban nuevas, que descorchaban con jolgorio, mientras intercambiaban historias de cuando eran pequeños.

Envalentonados por la sensación de invencibilidad que el alcohol les proporcionaba, empezaron a jugar al “Yo nunca he”. Les daba la oportunidad magnífica de tener un motivo estúpido por el que seguir bebiendo y, mientras, Francia se empapaba de la presencia que tenía a su lado. Aunque quería mirar para otro lado, una parte de él deseaba demostrar que podía hacerlo y que controlaba la situación, se veía absorbido por el maravilloso remolino que era Antonio. No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes, brillantes por el alcohol, nublados por la sensación de bienestar, igual que no le pasaba desapercibido el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Así pues, Francis se aprovechaba de ese estado de vulnerabilidad y acortaba las distancias entre ellos, acariciaba uno de sus brazos, meloso, o incluso se acercaba para susurrar a su oreja, lo cual le ganaba un estremecimiento que trataba de memorizar. En algún instante, más tarde que pronto, España fue consciente de la cercanía, de la presencia del rubio a su lado y entonces le miró como a un igual, un hombre, una persona que podría ser cualquier otra cosa, además de su amigo.

Identificaba ese gesto con suma facilidad y, para él, era el punto de partida. En ese momento sus caricias se volvían más suaves, insinuantes. Acarició el torso de Antonio por encima de la ropa y, a pesar de la tela, pudo percibir los músculos torneados por el trabajo, por el continuo entrenamiento. Osó descender y tocar la zona delantera del pantalón, sin presionar demasiado, tanteando las reacciones de su acompañante, que le miraba fijamente, sin expresar su opinión ni con palabras ni con su expresión facial.

Entonces España movió la mano, acunó la del rubio, que aún seguía en su entrepierna, y la apretó contra ésta, lo cual provocó un tirón de excitación en el francés. Tal había sido el deseo, nacido en un momento en el que ninguno de los dos tenía el cerebro racional para pensar, que ni siquiera se habían besado. Se quitaron parte de la ropa, como animales, buscando la piel, el calor, el contacto de algo familiar y se tocaron, ansiosos.

Los previos fueron limitados a lo que necesitaban para fundirse en uno y fue apoyado contra la baranda de piedra, con la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones por los tobillos, que la molestia de la intrusión amenazó con romperle por completo. Francis fue gentil, todo lo que pudo, hasta que el interior de su acompañante dejó de asfixiarle, como si quisiera atraparle para siempre.

Con la voz ronca, Antonio hizo comentarios soeces, sucios, con una boca que normalmente sólo hablaba delicias de la gente que lo rodeaba y se preocupaba por los demás. Asió su cintura, clavando sus dedos en la piel morena hasta dejarla blanquecina bajo la presión y con la otra asió el cabello de su nuca, obligándole a alzar el rostro mientras seguía adueñándose de él, empujando repetidamente, como una bestia salvaje, un animal sin dueño ni control.

Allí, a la vista de todos, bajo la luz lunar, gemían desinhibidos hasta que, de la nada, la voz de Antonio pronunció el nombre de su amante y éste se detuvo por completo, con los ojos como platos. Su voz obnubilada, rebosante de placer, descompuesta por no poder controlar las sensaciones, había devuelto parte de la cordura al francés y se dio cuenta de lo hermoso y lo sensual que Antonio se veía prácticamente desnudo, sudoroso, jadeante. Todo suyo. Empujó hacia su interior, enterrándose en él hasta que su cintura chocó contra sus montículos, soltó su cabello, apoyó la mano en el mentón y le hizo ladear el rostro. Cuando encontró su mirada verde, se acercó y le besó.

Atrás quedó la lujuria y el desenfreno, ese gesto era íntimo, hablaba todo lo que su dueño no podía ni quería expresar con palabras, por miedo al desengaño, a que la ilusión se rompiera. Balanceó su cadera y suavemente fue moviéndose contra él. Para su sorpresa, el gemido del moreno fue aún más intenso, más reprimido, como si la combinación de ambas cosas fuese más intensa que el torbellino de antes.

Porque eso que ahora vivían no podía calificarse como sexo casual, como un revolcón para calmar la libido. Se había vuelto un acto carnal con significado, con sentimiento. Sus almas se fundían, por primera vez en ese rato, e interactuaban para mostrarse afecto. Así que no rompió ese beso, aunque seguramente que Antonio se lo reprocharía luego, a pesar de que lo disfrutaba y cada vez lo sentía más tenso, contrayéndose por el placer.

No le importaba el sermón que quedaba por venir. Sus labios le pertenecían y, al menos durante unos minutos más, no renunciaría a ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Echado sobre la cama, de lado, con los cabellos rubios desparramados sobre la almohada, Francis alternaba revisar su teléfono con mirar a su amante, que se paseaba por la habitación, recogiendo las prendas de ropa que habían quedado desperdigadas por diferentes sitios a medida que necesitaba ponérselas y no las encontraba. En un par de ocasiones había tenido que indicarle dónde se hallaba lo que buscaba, ya que él sí recordaba en qué lugar le había quitado dicha prenda.

— Creo que vamos a tener que establecer una nueva regla en la que me desnudas sólo en un sitio.

— ¿Eh~? Con lo divertido que es ir quitándote prendas de ropa a ratos, descubriendo tu cuerpo poco a poco. 

— Luego me cuesta encontrarla —se quejó.

— Antonio no es divertido. No quiero ser como él cuando sea mayor~

Aguantó la risa cuando le vio poner los ojos en blanco. Le daba pena que tuviera que marcharse, pero el trabajo se volvía ineludible y aunque se lo dijera, no lograría que abandonara sus obligaciones. Por mucho que odiara, el que más, tener que ir a trabajar, España era más responsable de lo que la gente creía. Contrastando con su desnudez, que quedaba oculta bajo las sábanas, Antonio ya estaba vestido con un elegante traje chaqueta que había sido el que le había hecho perder la sangre fría el día anterior. 

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me marche, o no llegaré a tiempo a mi reunión.

— No puedes irte todavía, querido. Hay algo que no has hecho aún —dijo Francis, el cual se había incorporado lo suficiente para poder apoyar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda para poder mirarle. Se dio cuenta de la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de su amante y suspiró, agobiado.

El español miró alrededor, luego de nuevo a Francis y se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué era eso de lo que hablaba. El galo gruñó, se dejó caer contra el colchón y pateó contra las sábanas y colchas que lo aprisionaban. Levantó una mano, sólo con el dedo índice extendido, el resto flexionado hacia la palma y señaló el colchón.

— Ven aquí —ordenó, empezando a perder la paciencia. El español, dócil, le hizo caso y se puso al lado de la cama. Parecía una de esas mascotas que espera a que su dueño le dé la siguiente instrucción. Puso morros y habló, lento. Si no captaba la indirecta, se rendía—. Se te olvida algo importante.

Algo cambió en su cara, quizás fue la sonrisa el indicador más claro, pero tuvo la certeza de que España había comprendido al fin lo que quería decir. Aún así, la malicia que podía leer en su expresión le auguró un futuro no muy bueno.

— Algo importante, algo importante… Me pregunto qué será.

— Serás maldito. ¡Sabes de sobras de lo que estoy hablando! —chilló Francis, señalándole acusador—. Te lo noto en la mirada y en esa sonrisa de desgraciado que llevas en la cara.

— ¿Eeeh~? Te lo digo en serio, no sé a qué te refieres.

— ¡Bésame antes de irte o te vas a arrepentir!

— ¿Qué será lo que me olvido…?

— ¡Pero si te lo estoy diciendo! —insistió, exasperado, deseando ya arañarse la cara de la desesperación.

— Pues nada, supongo que me iré sin eso que me olvido. Qué pena.

Las manos de Francis asieron la ropa, sin importarle si la arrugaba, y empujaron a Antonio contra la cama, el cual no había visto venir el ataque y no lo había podido prevenir. Francis metió una de las piernas entre las del español y rozó con su muslo la zona de los genitales. Al mismo tiempo, devoró su boca con ansia y profundizó en ella con su lengua, arrancando un jadeo de Antonio, que agarró los brazos desnudos del galo.

Cuando éste se separó, escasos centímetros, ambos respiraban acelerados y Francis sonreía.

— ¿Ves lo que has logrado? —susurró, al mismo tiempo que sus manos agarraban las nalgas de su acompañante y elevaba su cadera para poder tenerle a su merced— Ahora sí que vas a llegar tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

La sala de reuniones se encontraba en un ambiente tenso que a nadie le gustaba. A excepción de dos naciones, el resto observaba, en silencio, cómo éstas discutían acaloradamente. Les había tocado sentarse el uno al lado del otro y la calma en la que habían permanecido se había roto cuando habían empezado a tocar el tema de la agricultura.

Francis insistía en la protección de los mercados agrícolas de cada una de las regiones y Antonio se quejaba de que el libre comercio sólo podía ser efectivo si los comerciantes no se veían amenazados por personas que se tomaban la justicia por su mano. Lo comparó a la piratería que se había vivido en la época de la conquista y el galo se llevó una mano al pecho y bufó, ofendido.

No solían discutir y, en este caso, no había que ser demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de que la justificación del rubio no tenía base sólida. La ira que había utilizado para mantenerse firme contra él, como un muro sólido, poco a poco fue perdiendo el significado y se encontró observando a Antonio, el cual ardía figuradamente con la ofensa y la preocupación que la situación precaria de su gente le producía.

Le comprendía, si dejaba atrás sus propios intereses, y por ese mismo motivo intentó poner paz entre ellos. No obstante, cada vez que entreabría los labios para interrumpir y poder finalizar esa pelea, España subía el volumen, pisaba sus palabras y seguía argumentando acerca del problema que había en las fronteras.

Conocía ese modus operandi, lo había visto con anterioridad, y sabía que no le escucharía, dijera lo que dijera. Fue consciente de que los ojos estaban todos puestos en ellos. De nuevo, aunque tenía claro que no funcionaría, intentó calmar a España, pero éste le interrumpió. Gesticulaba vehemente con una de sus manos. Ante tal disyuntiva, el galo dejó de pensar. Estiró su derecha, atrapó la muñeca alzada de su acompañante y cuando éste le observó, sorprendido, se inclinó y le dio un beso.

El resto de naciones murmuró por lo bajo, asombrados por lo que no se decidían si definir como coraje o como necedad. El de cabellos castaños, después de perder el hilo de pensamiento durante un par de segundos eternos, se echó atrás y le miró con reproche. Por desgracia, no se trataba de la primera vez que Francis utilizaba esa treta para silenciarle. La diferencia radicaba en que, normalmente, no había tanta audiencia.

— No hagas eso —amenazó en tono bajo pero tremuloso.

— Me has obligado a ello. Llevo un rato intentando dejar la conversación y decirte que entiendo tus motivos pero tú…

— ¡Es que no quiero escuchar tus excusas! Tú deberías hacer algo y—

En esta ocasión, aprovechó que tenía la boca abierta para introducir su lengua en su cavidad. La otra mano, la que no sujetaba la muñeca de la nación vecina, aferró su nuca para que esta vez no se apartara cuando gustara. Maniobró con sus labios, como él sabía hacer, seduciendo y sosegando a ese hombre tenso. Confiaba en sus habilidades y tenía bien claro que besaba bien. Así pues, probando su dominio, consiguió que, por un momento, Antonio correspondiera.

Aflojó el agarre que ejercía sobre su acompañante y esto fue aprovechado por él, que prácticamente de inmediato se apartó. Su respiración se había marcado y tenía las mejillas encendidas ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Al menos su aire hostil parecía haberse extinguido y eso mismo quiso probar.

— Tienes razón, tendré que mirar y ver lo que puedo hacer. ¿Te parece bien? No me gustaría quedar en malos términos contigo en esta reunión.

— Sí… Me parece bien. Gracias.

Los ojos verdes descendieron a sus propios papeles y con el bolígrafo que recuperó de la mesa escribió algo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que realmente estuviera apuntando algo coherente, pero al menos así daba la apariencia de estar ocupado. En su silla, Francis también fingió estar ocupado con sus papeles. Se relamió sus labios y le dio la impresión de que aún podía saborear los de Antonio.

Una sonrisilla triunfante se dibujó en su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

Llevaba un par de días malos, afectado por las fluctuaciones del mercado y el impacto que éstas tenían en su propia economía, cuando Francis le llamó por teléfono. No tenían en su agenda ninguna cita concertada, ni necesitaba algo de él, pero le contactó por voluntad propia. A veces lo hacía, sin venir a cuento, le preguntaba cómo estaba y, con disimulo, le ofrecía ayuda en lo que fuera o inquiría si necesitaba algo.

Lo hacía de esta manera porque le conocía, había tenido el placer de presenciar el orgullo español, que negaría que le hiciera falta algo si hacer lo contrario fuese a dejarle como una nación débil o fuese a dar la impresión de que aceptaba limosnas. Después de un silencio largo, que Francis solía aceptar con diplomacia, confesó que se sentía enfermo y que no había salido prácticamente de la cama para nada.

Al día siguiente, Francia apareció en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con una sopa caliente. Confundido y temiendo que fuese todo producto de su mente derretida a causa de la fiebre, Antonio inquirió lo obvio, por qué había venido a su casa. Su vecino parpadeó anonadado, como si le costara entender lo que le preguntaba, y al final se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

— Tenía cosas que hacer, así que, de paso, he decidido venir a visitarte.

Por supuesto, Bonnefoy no se quedaba quieto cuando hacía apariciones de ese tipo. Dejaba su americana en una silla y se enfrascaba en tareas domésticas que él había abandonado. Como solía hacer cuando se encontraba mal, había dado días libres a los trabajadores que se ocupaban del servicio en su casa y él se abandonaba, preso de un estado febril. No había comido bien, no había limpiado la casa, no había hecho la colada ni había cambiado las sábanas.

Francis hizo todo eso, sin darle importancia ni vanagloriarse por lo amable que era. A la que podía, fingía que aquello no era la gran cosa y le ofrecía comida caliente, saludable, que le ayudaría a recuperarse pronto. Le hizo salir un rato de la cama, le envolvió con una manta gruesa para que no pasara frío y cambió el juego de sábanas. Le permitió volver a refugiarse y, después, se marchó para meterlas en la lavadora.

Sobre las cuatro y media, después de tenderlas y recoger los últimos cacharros que había ensuciado al preparar el almuerzo, se sentó en la cama a su lado con un libro y se puso a leer. España le observaba de soslayo, sin palabras.

— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? No me mientas, Francis. Sé que has venido a propósito desde tu casa para cuidar de mí. Dudo que no tuvieras otras tareas propias.

— Te lo he dicho, tenía cosas que hacer. Quería comprar un buen jamón serrano español, que hace mucho tiempo que no disfruto de uno, así que, como he recordado que estabas en cama, enfermo, de paso he venido a asegurar que no te morías.

— No me mientas, hasta tu llamada ha sido demasiada casualidad.

— Pero… —se quejó el rubio, viendo que le desmontaba todos sus argumentos.

— Fran —cortó Antonio, haciéndole saber que no aceptaba esa excusa. Ambos se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para saber cuándo mentían.

— No quiero que te rías de mí o que hagas alguno de tus comentarios estúpidos, ¿entendido? —le reprochó, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza—. Estos días yo también me he sentido más flojo, enfermizo, y he pensado que quizás tú estabas peor. Te conozco, sé que como enfermo eres horrible, que seguro estabas como… ¡Pues como te he encontrado, precisamente! Así que por eso he venido, porque no podía aguantar la idea de que estuvieras mal y solo.

El corazón de España latía acelerado ante aquellas palabras tiernas de su vecino. Se notaba en su gesto enfurruñado que admitir aquella verdad le avergonzaba, como si aceptar que pudiera preocuparse por los demás, en esta situación, no fuese algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Quizás porque esa inquietud no nacía de un sentimiento de pasión o de lujuria, sino de algo más profundo y arraigado.

Antonio, movido por sus latidos, se incorporó en la cama, aunque le dolían los huesos y tenía la sensación de que le habían atropellado. Se acercó a Francis, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y, cuando tuvo su atención, posó sus labios contra los de él. El contacto sorprendió a su vecino pero, diligente y entregado, correspondió al gesto, que no se prolongó más allá de unos segundos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron en silencio, como si ambos quisieran decir algo pero ninguno se atreviese. La mano derecha de Francis se posó en las lumbares de Antonio, quien aún se encontraba medio echado sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Es que pretendes contagiarme? —preguntó, para intentar aliviar la tensión extraña.

El español rio y dejó caer su cabeza hasta que quedó apoyada contra el hombro del rubio.

— Me has pillado.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar las fuerzas para separarse. Esa calidez que tan bien conocían, que tanto les reconfortaba, no podían abandonarla sin más, pero les daba miedo admitir que fuese algo más intenso, con un nombre y una definición clara y concisa.

— Gracias por cuidar de mí, Fran.

— De nada, _mon cher_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso finaliza esta historia corta que escribí hará un tiempo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Muchas gracias por los review, los kudos y todo. Intentaré acabar de responder a todos los review que lleguen.
> 
> También quería aprovechar esto para preguntar qué tipo de historia os gustaría ver a continuación: ¿Un oneshot PWP AU o una historia multichapter AU? Espero vuestra opinión. No prometo que vaya a postearla la semana que viene o mucho menos que vaya a ser tan regular como para publicar cada semana (es que estos oneshot se corregían rápido jajaja). 
> 
> Un gran saludo a todos y cuidaos mucho.
> 
> Miruru.


End file.
